Too Close for Comfort
by queenofdiamonds1
Summary: Someone is murdering young women in several states. It is up to Bones and Booth to find the killer before he strikes again.
1. The Girl in the Forrest

AN: Ok, you guys know the drill, but I have to do it anyway. I don't own Bones, or Booth (I wish I did, yum!) or any of the others. What you see that isn't someone else's is mine. Don't touch it. This is my first Bones fanfic so be nice!

**The Jeffersonian Institute, 8:37AM**

"Bones!"

Temperance looks up from her work with an annoyed look on her face. She was just about to determine where this most recent skeleton came from when she was so rudely interrupted. "I hope this is important, Booth. I was just about to decide how old these remains are. It is top priority."

Booth smiles as he swipes himself through security and walks up, slower now, with his hands in his pockets. "I've got a nice, rotting skeleton for you, is that important enough?" with a charming smile he walks closer and leans on her table. "Got a call this morning, a body, badly decomposed was discovered outside of Hopeville, West Virginia, by some park visitors. Since it's in Monongahela National Park, it was kicked up to us."

Hodgins looks up with a smile from his microscope. "A dead body found in Hopeville? Now that's ironic" shakes his head and looks back to his sample with a chuckle.

Ignoring Hodgins, Bones looks up to Booth, taking off her protective eye gear, "I'm assuming you mean they found human remains, since there is no way for a skeleton to be rotting."

"You know, Bones, for once you could stop being so precise."

"Maybe I would not have to be if you were" Bones glances down to the skeleton on the table. "I guess this one will have to wait, he isn't going anywhere soon."

Booth looks down at what Bones was working on. "Who's that? Is he another one of your very old, very dead friends?" in a slightly sarcastic yet teasing tone.

Unperturbed Bones begins to unbutton her lab coat. "Yes, he was uncovered by a construction project near a minor Revolutionary War battle site, it was thought that the entire location was protected, but if I can determine his age with certainty, and how he died, the protected area will be increased to safe guard further remains."

"Huh, fascinating." Clapping his hands Booth begins to shoo Bones towards the door. "Lets go, we have remains to date, murders to solve"

Looking back at the team Bones calls out "You guys finish up with this guy. Since it's so far there is no use dragging you all out. I'll get your samples and have them sent back ASAP."

**Four hours later, Red Creek Camping Area, Hopeville, West Virginia**

"Watcha got Bones?"

Bones kneels down next to the remains, examining them carefully. "From what I can tell here in the field, the remains are female, judging from the length of hair" gently Bones lifts the locks of hair away from the face "and bone structure in the face. Most likely Caucasian" points to the hair again "Auburn hair is almost exclusively found in Caucasians, mostly of those of northern European origins, especially the British Isles. Judging from the extent of fusion of the epiphysis she is between nineteen and twenty two." Sitting back on her heels, she looks up to Booth. "That's all I can really tell now, I'll need to get her back to the lab for further analyzations."

"Do you have any idea on time of death?"

Bones shakes her head. "Nothing for certain. I would estimate based on decomp that she's been here between five and nine months. I can't give you any more than that. Hodgins' will be able to give you more when he gets soil and bug samples."

Booth nods and flags down the local forensic team "Dr. Brennan here needs you to bag up Jane Doe, along with any soil samples and anything found near the body that might be related. Send it to the Jeffersonian Institute ASAP."

The forensic team nods and begins to do there job, tagging and bagging everything, including the garbage around the body.

Bones stands up and groans a bit as her knees pop. "I'm getting old Booth." with a rueful smile.

"Naw, Bones, you aren't old! Hell, I'm, what, six year older than you? You've still got some years in you" with a chuckle.

Bones just shakes her head, and then stalks off shouting at someone to be careful with her evidence.


	2. Back in the Lab

AN: Here is chapter two! I'm sorry for the short chapters, but that is what is easier for me to write. I'm really new at 'creative writing' most of my practice comes with term papers, so if my style is a bit stuffy or formal, I apologize. I'm trying to make it flow, so if you have any suggestions it would help. Oh, BTW, Zach is still around. I adore that kid. I like him so much more than the new assistants.

**The Jeffersonian Institute, 8 AM, Following Day**

The whole team gathered around the mound of evidence brought to them by the local forensic team. The amount of evidence was remarkable; Bones was very impressed with the capabilities of the locals. Usually they were sloppy; apparently these ones wanted to prove their worth. Bones only hoped that they were not –too- zealous, sometimes having too much data to verify is as much of a hindrance as too little.

_She's so young! It's such a shame; she hardly had a chance to live; now she's dead._ Temperance shakes her head slightly to chase away those thoughts.

"Dr Brennan, what should I start on?" interrupts Zach, drawing Bones out of her musings.

"Ummm… nothing presently Zach, we need to let the others get their things done before we can clean the bones. Why don't you finish up with our soldier from yesterday and I'll let you know when this poor girl is ready for your attention." Nodding, Zach walks away to deal with the unknown soldier still waiting to be dated.

"Dr. Brennan" breaks in Hodgins "Do you want me to start on bugs and particulates? There appears to be quite a bit on the body. I'll be able to find some good stuff in the folds of this… clothing." Pointing at what appears to be the remnants of a green skirt around the girl's waist.

Bones nods and leans down close to the remains. "Yes Dr. Hodgins, please do. Be careful when removing what is left of the blouse and skirt, we don't want any damage to what is left of the flesh. Cam will kill us if we damage her further."

A beeping noise behind them draws Bones' attention away from the corpse. Cam walks up to the team with a smile. "I heard my name, and what sounds like a threat. I like it." Rubbing her hands together she looks down at the girl. "What do we have so far?"

"Not much" answers Angela. "I can't get much from the face until you guys are done, I'll start some preliminaries and get back to you, once you get done with the sciencey stuff."

"Sounds like a plan Angela. I'll call you when we are done here."

"Okies. I'll be in my office." Ang smiles and meanders away to her office to start her sketches.

Cam looks between Hodgins and Bones. "That was nice, but unhelpful. What do we have that is cold, hard, fact?"

Bones shrugs. "Now not much more than I had in the field, female, most likely Caucasian, between nineteen and twenty two based on fusion of the epiphysis." pointing at the end of the exposed femur bone. "Until I can get a good look at the bones that is all I feel comfortable inferring."

Hodgins' nods in agreement "There is quite a bit of animal damage, especially to the face. From what I can see here I agree with Dr. Brennan's earlier assessment of five to nine months since time of death. I'll get you a better window as soon as my tests are done."

"Ok, sounds good. I'll get on identifying her through dental or tissue samples. We need to get this one solved, poor girl. She needs to be put to rest properly." Cam pauses and gazes down at the halo of Auburn hair surrounding the decomposed, mutilated face. "Poor girl, she hardly got a chance to live, now she's gone" echoing Bones' earlier sentiment.

"Yes, it is a shame." Temperance takes a deep breath. "Let me know as soon as I can start with the bones. Booth wants to be updated regularly, so let me know if you find anything major he should know. Right now he's busy interviewing the campers who found her."

Cam looks over to Bones with an amused expression. "You do remember that I'm in charge around here, don't you?" with a slight smirk.

Bones looks up, her face completely innocent. "Of course I do"

Chuckling, Cam turns and walks away, calling out "I was teasing you, Bones."

"Oh!" a look of understanding crosses her face. "I see."

The sound of Cam's chuckles fill the lab and gradually fade as she walks away.

Bones looks up to Hodgins'. "Alright, lets get started."

AN: Ok, next chapter, Booth interviewing the campers!


End file.
